Chapter 1: Father Hood
by WesternElf
Summary: Will is trapped inside Nottingham because of a bundle, which turns out to be a baby. Will Djaq be able to warn the others in time, before the sheriff finds Will? Will/Djaq, Robin/Marian. Rated T for violence in the dungeons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Father Hood**

Robin pulled his hood up. "All right, lads!" he said, "let's see what havoc we can wreak among the nobles today, eh?"

The 'lads,' Much, Little John, Alan a Dale, Will Scarlet, and Djaq, all nodded. Today was market day in Nottingham Square, and everyone – nobles included – would be out with fat purses waiting to buy whatever caught their fancy.

They snuck in through the gates, the guards too busy watching the females that they forgot to watch who entered and who left.

"That was easy," whispered Alan to Will as they paired off to the left. "Women can come in handy sometimes."

Will gave Alan a glare from the depths of his black hood, and Alan shut up.

A moment later, Alan straightened and hit Will on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Look who's here!" said Alan, grinning widely. "The sheriff 'imself, come to inspect the wares."

"We'd better tell Robin," said Will, turning.

Alan grabbed his arm, and Will looked at him. "What are you doing?"

Alan licked his lips and bounced a little, as he always did when struck with a mischievous idea.

"What?" asked Will again, this time suspiciously.

Alan looked excitedly at Will. "What if we stole the Sheriff's purse?"

Will straightened, looking at Alan as if not sure whether or not he was telling the truth. "Alan-"

"We could do it!" said Alan, glancing at the sheriff, then back at Will.

"I don't think so," said Will, shaking his head.

"Aw," said Alan, letting go of Will's arm and turning dejectedly. "I always figured you for a brave guy. Guess I was wrong."

The two figures ducked through the crowd, keeping low and behind barrels and carts.

"If this goes badly, I'm going to blame you for it," Will hissed quietly to Alan

"It won't!" the other assured him, rising just high enough to see the sheriff, who was throwing one apple after another out of a cart in search of the perfect one.

"Now?" asked Alan.

"Listen, you're the one who came up with this plan," said Will, still watching the sheriff, "you call the shots."

"All right," said Alan. He licked his lips, then straightened. "Come on!"

They darted through the crowd. Alan, whom the sheriff had never seen up close before, bumped into the sheriff. "Oh, dear me, I'm terribly sorry!" he said, pretending to wipe the sheriff's black fur-lined coat off.

"GET THIS MAN AWAY FROM ME!" the sheriff shouted.

Alan looked urgently at Will, who had just cut the sheriff's purse strings with the sheriff's own knife. He held up the sack, then tucked it under his cloak and slipped away.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll be going," said Alan, then turned and ran wildly.

"Peasant pigs," muttered the sheriff, then picked up an apple – the last one from the cart. "Perfect." He crunched into it and sauntered off to peruse the other stores.

It only took a moment for the Sheriff to realize his purse was missing. "GUAAAAAARDS!" he screamed, "MY MONEY! MY PURSE! FIND IT!! AND I WANT THE MAN WHO STOLE IT HUNG _TODAY_!!!"

Will and Alan rounded a corner and bumped into Little John and Robin Hood. "What have you been doing?" asked Robin, lifting an eyebrow

Will glanced guiltily at Alan, who was looking, wide-eyed and innocent, at Robin. "Nothing!" said Alan. "We've just been wreaking havoc, just like you said!"

"I didn't say steal the Sheriff's purse!"

"That was Alan's idea," muttered Will.

"Let me see it," said Robin with a sigh.

Will produced it and handed it over to Robin, who poured the contents into his hands. "Not bad, though," he said after a moment. Then he looked up. "All right. But thanks to you, we have to get out of Nottingham early because the entire castle guard is out searching for us!"

"Yeh, but we got a good haul!" said Alan with a chuckle. Little John glared at him and then they all took off running.

"Will, you go find Djaq! I've got to find Much," said Robin. "Little John, Alan, get back to the forest!"

They nodded and fled across the crowded street until they were no longer visible.

Will searched through the street vendors, looking for the young woman named Djaq.

"Djaq!" he hissed, looking into an alley.

He turned around and found himself face to face with her. "What have you done?" she demanded, "half of Nottingham is after us!"

"We got the sheriff's purse," said Will, grabbing her hand. "Come on!"

They fled through the streets, hoods up. They reached the gates, which were – closing?

"Why are they closing?" whispered Djaq urgently. "It is market day! The gates do not close!"

"They're looking for Robin," said Will. "We've got to hurry!" They flew up to the gates, each taking out one of the guards.

"They will sleep for a long time," grinned Djaq as she ducked through the closing gates. Will waited and slipped through the rapidly closing gates after Djaq, but was just in time to hear Djaq scream "Will! Will, watch out!"

A wagon came roaring down the road, trying to push its way through the gates. Will managed to jump out of the way just in time, but something else caught his eyes, which widened as they saw a small bundle in the way of the wagon – a moving bundle, and the wagon that was not slowing down.

Will ran forward, straining to keep up with the pace of the wagon. He threw himself across the road and shoved the baby out of the way, but not before the wheel of the speeding wagon rolled over his arm.

Djaq stood outside the gates, her eyes wide and her dark face almost pale with shock and fright. Will was inside the city, and the gates were closed! She turned and ran as fast as she could into the forest. She had to tell Robin.

Grinding his teeth, Will rolled over and sat up. He moved over to the bundle that was laying about a yard away.

Moving away the cloths that bound it, he saw a small face.

The bundle was a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Scarlet Inside**

Will grabbed the baby in his good arm and stood, hiding it underneath the folds of his cloak. He looked behind him. The gates were closed.

He let out a hard breath, wondering how he was going to get out of Nottingham now. He had a baby, his arm was broken, and the sheriff's men were looking for Robin Hood or any of Robin Hood's men. Will began to curse Allan, then realized that he had allowed Allan to goad him into doing something he had not wanted to do. It was his fault just as much as Allan's – probably more. Now, the question was – if he did not want to hang again, what was he supposed to do now?

Djaq's breathing came in gasps as she collapsed at the camp, where Robin, Little John, Alan, and Much were waiting.

"Djaq!" said Robin, running over. "What is it? What's the matter?" He and Little John helped her up and moved her closer to the fire.

Straightening, Robin looked around – and then quickly looked back at Djaq. "Where's Will?"

"He – the gates closed," gasped Djaq.

"Why was he still inside the city?" Robin demanded. "Didn't he do as he was told?"

Djaq looked up, her eyes flashing defensively. "A cart came through just as he was about to leave," she said. "There was no time!" Her voice faltered, and her eyes looked away from Robin's.

He bent down, looking at her. "What else happened, Djaq?"

Djaq looked up. "There was something in the way of the cart. I did not see it, but Will went back to save it. I think someone was in the road."

Robin straightened, putting his fist in front of his mouth and closing his eyes, thinking.

"We're not just going to leave him there, are we?" asked Allan, walking up to Robin.

Robin's eyes flew open and he whirled around, glaring at Allan. "This is all your fault!" he shouted. "If you hadn't decided to steal this," he shook the purse in front of Allan's face, "Will would be here right now!"

Allan swallowed, looking guilty. "Robin, I…"

"You what?" demanded Robin.

Alan shook his head and backed up. "Nothin'."

Djaq looked up, her large eyes worried. "He is smart enough not to get caught," she said, trying to sound confident, but her voice was filled with doubt.

"Yeh, ordinarily," said Allan, "but the place is crawling with soldiers lookin' for the lost purse."

Suddenly Robin turned around. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Much, walking up. "He's thought of something! You've thought of something, haven't you?"

Robin walked past him, looking intently at Allan. "You want to make right a wrong, don't you?"

Allan nodded. "Yeh."

"Then take this purse back to the city," said Robin, handing it to Allan. "Throw it over the gates, do anything you have to, but make sure the guards find it. Then they will stop their search, and Will will be a little safer."

"But this is only a temporary plan!" protested Djaq, standing. "Will will still be stuck inside the city!"

"I'll think of something!" said Robin, then sat down heavily on the ground, his eyes closed.

Allan pulled up his hood and ran back through the forest, clutching the purse. He had to get it back to Nottingham and get the guards away from Will.

Will sat behind a stack of crates, holding the baby and looking for a way out. He had no doubt that Robin would come up with a plan to get him out – but whether or not it would work, that was another thing entirely. And if he came too late…

Will closed his eyes, trying to drown out the throbbing pain in his left arm, which was useless. He opened his eyes again as he heard someone shout "Hey! Look!"

He looked over the crates and saw that the sheriff's men were looking at something on the ground. "It's the sheriff's purse! He must have dropped it and blamed it on Robin Hood," said one of them, shrugging.

"Come on, let's go tell 'im before he accuses _us _of stealing it," grumbled another. They shuffled off, calling to the other soldiers.

Will let out a sigh of relief – he was safe, for the moment. Suddenly the baby let out a wail. Will winced. "Shhh!" he whispered, cursing himself for having listened to Allan. He heard the clatter of guards walking past.

"Oi, did you hear somethin'?" asked one.

"Like what?"

"Like someone yellin'."

"That's not unusual, someone in the dungeon's probably bein' louder than usual," said one of the guards, lounging against the stone wall.

Will drew in a breath – they were no more than six feet away.

The baby let out another wail, and the guard's eyes were drawn right to Will.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" cried the guard, and moved forward.

Out side the gate, Allan heard the shouts of "Hey! Look! It's the sheriff's purse!" and grinned with relief. But the grin faded as he realized Will was still trapped!

His part of the mission over with, he headed back into Sherwood to tell Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Scarlet's Will**

Will looked up, only his eyes visible within the shadows of his hood.

The soldier stepped forward. "What're you doin', skulkin' back there?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

The soldier snorted. "Like that's likely. Grab 'im, Hugh." He turned around and the other soldier stepped forward, grabbing Will's arm. Fortunately, it was his good one.

Unfortunately, Will was holding the baby with that arm.

"Hey, this one's got a baby!" he cried.

"Leave it there," said the other soldier.

Nodding, Hugh stepped forward. Will tightened his grip on the baby and backed up a step, his face determined.

"Come on, lad," the man grinned wickedly. "Just put it down, and we'll not harm you."

Will, knowing full well that was an outright lie, shook his head and backed up another step.

Hugh's face hardened and he moved forward. "Put it down or I'll put it down for you!" He made a move to knock the baby out of Will's arms. Will ducked and kicked out at Hugh's stomach. His foot collided, and the soldier stumbled backwards.

The first soldier turned. "HEY!"

Will looked up, alarm on his face. He vaulted over the stack of crates and began to run, moving as fast as he could through the crowded streets and keeping a tight hold on the now crying baby. _"I really wish babies didn't cry," _thought Will as he turned a corner, _"because then, life would be a lot easier."_But he would not let to go of the child.

"Get him!'

Will turned around in time to see four other soldiers leave their posts and begin running after him. Will turned around and began to move as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran himself right between two houses and stopped looking both ways. Choosing to turn right, he moved quickly around the house and saw two of the guards headed his way.

He whirled around, cloak billowing behind him, but the other three guards hemmed him in that way.

"This is the end for you," sneered one, walking up. He made to wrench the baby from Will's arm, but Will head-butted him so hard that he staggered back against the wall, eyes glazed over. He slumped to the ground.

Will, knowing that he had gotten off easy with that one, looked at the others, his eyes urgently searching for some way out of this.

"Tough, aren't ye?" asked another, laughing. The four soldiers closed in on him. One punched him in the jaw while the other kicked the baby from his arm.

"There, relieved ye of yer load, now," said one, his voice harsh and grating in Will's ears.

One walked up to will, flexing his fingers. "Now, are you going to come peacefully, or are you going to make trouble? Personally, I'd love it if you made it difficult, because you've caused a lot of trouble and I wouldn't mind hurting you for it."

Will's face was unreadable, but his heart was hammering. He was trapped. His eyes took on the look of a wild animal cornered.

"Let's make 'im fight," said one, sighing. "I 'aven't had any good entertainment for a week."

"Naw, the sheriff'll want him," said another. "Then we'll watch 'im struggle."

Will clenched his jaw as a sword was put at his back. "Move."

He was taken through the streets to Nottingham castle, into the sheriff's audience hall.

"My lord," said the first soldier, walking up and bowing. "We caught a troublemaker."

"Why bother me with a troublemaker?" asked the sheriff, leaning back and looking at them down his nose. "I have enough trouble without you bringing in someone who makes it."

The soldiers looked uncomfortable, but the sheriff sighed. "Bring him forward, then," he snarled.

Will was shoved forward.

"Take the hood off," said the sheriff, waving his hand in a disinterested manner.

Will reached up with his right hand and pulled his hood away from his face.

"Ah, hardly more than a boy," the sheriff said, tsking his tongue. Then his eyes caught sight of something around Will's neck.

"What's that around your neck?" asked the sheriff, leaning forward.

Will looked directly at the sheriff, without moving.

"I don't like asking things twice," said the sheriff, "so now I'll demand."

Will did not make a move.

The sheriff motioned to one of the soldiers, who stepped forward and yanked Will's collar down, revealing the wooden tags proving him as one of Robin Hood's men.

"Ah!" The sheriff leaned back once more, folding his hands behind his head and studying his boots, propped up on the table. "Where is Robin Hood?"

"I don't know."

"You know, I didn't really expect you to tell me, but just to be nice, I'll ask again. Where is Robin Hood?"

"I don't know," Will lied again, his eyes never leaving the sheriff's face.

The soldier next to Will slammed him in the side. Will's face went pale and he groaned in pan, doubling over.

"Aaawww," said the sheriff, a smile on his face. "Did that hurt?"

Will looked up.

"Good," said the sheriff, still smiling. "This will give us some leverage." He snapped his fingers and looked back down at his paperwork. "Take him to the dungeons and tie him up. I'll be down shortly. And don't kill him before I get there, pretty please?" Oh," he looked up at Will, who was grabbed around the neck, a knife at his throat. "If I were you, I would start making a will." He smiled, and went back to his papers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Blood of Scarlet**

Will looked at the man who stood in front of him. Both of his arms were chained above his head to the ceiling, his broken arm forced into an upright position, his body weight mostly hanging from it. He had been stripped of his shirt and tag that hung around his neck. His breathing was coming hard, and sweat dripped from his hair and covered his body from the pain.

"Where is Robin, for the…" the sheriff looked at sir Guy, who stood behind him, leaning against the prison bars with his arms crossed. "Sixth," he said.

"Ah, yes. For the sixth time," said the sheriff, smiling.

Will drew in a breath and struggled to get the words out. "I… don't… know."

"Oh, come now," said the sheriff, shaking his head, "surely you must know by now that we don't believe you!"

"And you must know by now… that I don't care," replied Will.

"Gisbourne," said the Sheriff shortly, stepping back.

Gisbourne walked up and struck Will with full force across the face. Will looked down, then up. The side of his face was already mottled with bruises and blood, from where he had been struck repeatedly.

The sheriff sighed, annoyed at the delay as Will remained quiet.

"He will not speak, my lord," said Gisbourne, his venomous gaze trained on Will.

"Every man will break," said the sheriff, studying his fingernails. "This one may take a little longer, but…" he looked up and smiled again, like a cruel animal, "he _will_ break." He walked forward. Will's breathing was heavy, coming out in trembling gasps as the pain threatened to black him out.

The sheriff looked over to where two soldiers were heating an iron poker over a bed of coals. The tip was already white-hot. "That should be fine," he said, "give it to me."

One of the soldiers came forward and handed the cool side of the brand to the sheriff, who waved the soldier away. He twirled it in front of his face, enjoying every moment of the fear and pain he was inflicting.

"Now, suppose we try a different tactic? Suppose you tell us where you _think _Robin Hood is," he said, smiling and showing his teeth.

Will did not answer. The sheriff motioned to Gisbourne, who punched Will in his broken arm.

Will sucked in a breath, a tear rolling down his face. He looked up, knowing the sheriff was enjoying the anguish on his face, but in too much pain to get rid of it.

"I don't know."

"Oh, dear, this is getting tiresome," sighed the sheriff. He thrust the brand forward onto Will's chest.

The screams echoed throughout the castle.

Outside Nottingham, Robin, Alan, Djaq, Much and Little John stood. "We have to get in there," said Robin firmly. "Or Will is dead man."

Djaq nodded. "Do you have a plan?"

"No, and we need one," said Robin. Then he turned around. "We need Marian. With her influence, she could at least buy us some time!"

Alan protested. "Will might not be able to hang on long enough for one of us to get to Knighton Hall!"

"He'll have to," said Robin. He turned and looked at Much. "Much, you and Allan go to Marian. GO!" They turned and fled, running as fast as their legs could go. Will's life depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Rescue Mission**

Much and Allan tore across the hill, running so fast their legs were a blur. Will was being held in the dungeons – only Marian could get him out, or at least buy them time!

They scrambled down and raced across the Knighton grounds. They slid underneath Marian's window and Allan climbed up while Much kept watch.

"Marian! Psst! MARIAN!" Allan's voice was an urgent, loud whisper.

"You know, you're not really being very quiet!" called Much.

"Neither are you! Shush!" Allan rapped on Marian's shutters. "MARIAN!"

They flew open, revealing Marian's flushed face which went pale at the sight of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Will was captured by the sheriff!" said Allan, his voice breaking.

Marian's face went even whiter. "He was?"

"Yes! It was my fault, we stole the sheriff's purse and it was my idea and now he's probably being tortured and you're the only one who can distract them for us without suspicion! Please, Marian!" Allan's eyes were misty as he looked at her, his face begging her to say yes.

"All right, I will go to the castle as fast as I can. But you have to leave –" Marian's voice broke off and she paused, as if listening. "Sir Guy is here."

Allan's eyes went wide. "Right now?"

"Right now. Now go! I don't know how I will do this… but I have to." She closed the shutters and Alan jumped down.

"Well?" demanded Much.

"We have to go, now."

"But what did she say?" asked Much, taking off after Alan.

"She said she'd try! We have to go!"

They ran back up the way they came, their energy running out but still going as fast as they could.

They stopped for a breath about a quarter of a mile away. "What was the rush!?" asked Much, as soon as he had stopped panting.

Alan quit gasping for breath. "Guy was there," he said, straightening.

Much turned pale. "Gisbourne?"

Alan let out a breath and nodded.

"Oh, that is just _great_!" exclaimed Much. "We almost get captured, and you didn't tell me!?"

"I didn't think it was important," said Alan, stretching, then speeding up to a run again.

Much let out a sound that sounded like an astonished "OH!" "Not important enough? My life is very important to me, thank you very much!"

Alan stopped running and whirled around so quickly Much nearly ran in to him. "Will's life is at stake! And I'm not bein' funny, but his life's a lot more important than what you think." With a meaningful look, Alan turned and began running again, Much running after him and thinking about what had been said.

"I told you, he won't talk, my lord," said Gisbourne, turning to face the sheriff.

"Oh, dear, dear, dear," sighed the sheriff. He walked over to Will's limp body and looked him in the face. "This can all stop, you know," he said. "As a matter of fact, I'd appreciate it if it stopped, because it has taken up three hours of my time."

Gisbourne rolled his eyes and shifted positions. "My lord, talking will do nothing for him."

"Pain has yet to do anything for him!" shouted the sheriff, looking at the black-clad man.

"He will break. Just leave him to me," said Gisbourne, without looking at the Sheriff.

The man paused, thinking. Then he stood up. "All right," he said, darkly cheerful. "But if he hasn't cracked within an hour, I have a plan that should ensure our capture of Robin Hood."

Gisbourne nodded. Will looked up and followed the sheriff with his eyes as he walked out of the cell and bounced out of view.

"Now, outlaw, you'll see what real pain is," said Gisbourne. He pulled his gauntlets off his hands with his teeth and replaced then with a different pair of leather gloves – studded with short, metal spikes adorning the knuckles. He walked slowly towards Will. "Now, tell me where Robin is, where his hideout is, and where the others are, or things will get very painful for you," said Gisbourne quietly.

"I won't tell you," said Will, the words strained to come out over his pain.

A cruel smile came onto Gisbourne's face. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said. His fist flew out and collided with Will's stomach. Will, unable to double over and ease the pain, moaned as his broken arm was jerked painfully by his body weight. Again and again Gisbourne's fist struck Will's skin. Soon small rivulets of blood were running over Will's shoulders, chest, and face.

"Now. Tell me." Gisbourne took off the bloody gloves and looked at Will.

Will remained silent, his breathing shallow.

Gisbourne let out an annoyed breath and looked to the side, as if too aggravated to look at Will. He had to make Will talk within an hour, or his authority would be undermined by the sheriff – again.

He motioned with his hand to a guard. "Soldier, get the whip."

The soldier nodded and brought up a horsewhip.

Gisbourne looked at it, then at Will, as if now too annoyed to look at the guard. "No, not that one. The flay."

The guard nodded and left, returning a moment later with the flay. Will saw it through the blood and sweat dripping in his eyes. It had nine tails, and each tail split into three others. Attached to these were small curved blades. "Flog him," said Gisbourne.

The first flay ripped down Will's back. He arched his back, tears coming down his face. It hurt too much… he had to make it stop… he had to tell. His mind was running with the wild thoughts only a man in enormous pain could conjure.

"Robin is…"

Gisbourne held up his hand and the flogging stopped. Will sagged forward, his arms still chained above his head. His broken arm had dislocated an hour ago, and the pain was unbearable no matter what position he was in. "Robin is where?"

Will's eyes were glazed, and they seemed to look through the sheriff, past him to the cells behind him.

"Robin is where?" demanded Gisbourne, his voice stronger and louder.

Will flinched. He had to tell… but he knew he could not. He never could. "Sherwood. And you'll never find him," he said, raising his head and focusing on Gisbourne's face. He knew they would kill him before he would tell them where Robin Hood was.

Gisbourne let out a sigh of aggravation and raked a hand through his hair. "Continue the flogging!" he shouted.

It began again, until Will's back was nothing more than blood and shredded skin. Will closed his eyes, too exhausted to scream. The pain was unbearable – but he had to bear it. His mind began to create illusions, and somewhere in the back of it Will knew he was going mad from the pain and exhaustion. He couldn't! He would not let himself do it! He had to stay awake – and alive – for Robin Hood. For Alan – for Djaq.

"NO!"

The force of his scream made the guards jump backwards, frozen in mid-flog.

Gisbourne even looked startled.

Will's eyes had taken on a fire. He looked up at Gisbourne. "You will never find Robin," he said, his quiet voice coming strong.

Gisbourne's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're still going to defy me?" he demanded incredulously, "after all this could stop?"

Will pinched his lips together, his face determined, and nodded slowly.

Gisbourne looked at him for a long moment, then yanked the cell door open and stormed out. He paused at the end of the hall and turned around, his voice loud enough for Will to hear.

"Your friend, Robin Hood, cannot be saved. He will come for you – and then we will have him." He turned and walked out of the dungeon.

"Robin! Robin!" Alan and Much ran up to him and stopped, breathing hard.

"What? Did you tell Marian?" asked Robin, looking at them and trying to mask his worry.

"She might not be able to get away in time," said Alan, looking at Robin. "Guy was there, at Knighton Hall."

"Yes, and he did not bother to tell me about it," muttered Much.

"Much!" said Little John, "This is not about you, it is about Will!"

"That's what I tried to tell 'im," said Alan, shaking his head.

Robin bit his lower lip and turned, then turned back. "She can't come?"

"She'll do what she can," said Much.

Then suddenly Djaq held up a hand. "Wait! Listen!"

Everyone fell silent, listening. A loud voice was ringing out from inside Nottingham.

Faintly, they heard a voice shouting "By order of the sheriff, this outlaw, is to be hung at dusk!"

Djaq looked at Robin, her eyes large and frightened. "That is soon! Already the sun is setting!"

"Oh, no," moaned Alan.

"No, wait. This is good," said Robin. "We can save him this way – he'll be out in the open!"

"Oh, yeh! Good point," said Alan, "but uh…" he scratched his upper lip with one finger.

"But uh what?" demanded Little John.

"What if he's, you know, heavily guarded and all that?" asked Alan, shifting his wait uncomfortably. "We don't have a whole army."

"There are five of us here," said Robin. "And I'm thinking that it may just be enough."

Alan shrugged, then grinned.

Robin clapped him on the back, his eyes worried, but a smile on his face. "Come on. Let's go save Will."

Will looked up as the sheriff and Gisbourne came back down into the dungeon.

The sheriff 'tsked' his tongue again as he saw Will hanging, bloody and bruised. "So young to die. Ah well, we can't all have what we want, especially long life!"

Will's chains were unlocked. Unable to stand, he collapsed to the floor with a groan.

The sheriff looked away, disgusted. "Get him up," he said. "And bring him out to the courtyard. There will be a hanging tonight – and hopefully, the noose will catch more than one outlaw, hmm? Eh? Hah ha!" He walked up the steps.

Gisbourne motioned to the soldiers, who grabbed Will under the arms and pulled him up. As he was dragged out, he reached down and grabbed his tag, clutching it loosely in his hand.

His life was over. He had been hung once already, this time would be permanent and final.

He was dragged out into the courtyard. When the gathered townspeople saw what had been done to him, a ripple of shocked gasps circulated, as well as whispers_. "He's just a boy!" "That's the young carpenter, from Locksley!" "What's his name?" "Will Scarlet. He's one of Robin Hood's men." _

A sack was pulled over Will's head and tied around his neck.

He could hear the sheriff's voice shouting "My friends and subjects! Law and order has been challenged today, and we have risen to meet that challenge! This young outlaw is part of Robin Hood's band. He kidnapped a child earlier today, and as you can see, this will not go unpunished!"

Will felt himself pushed forward onto his knees, his chest bared so the circular scar, bearing the sheriff's symbol, was visible to everyone.

Someone shouted "He's just a boy!"

The sheriff shook his head. "Oh, no, no! He is an outlaw, and one of Robin Hood's men – that makes him a man, and worthy of a fine punishment!"

Will's face dripped with sweat due to the lack of air inside the sack. He whispered to himself "I'm sorry, Robin." His hand clutched his tag tighter.

He was yanked up and felt the noose go around his neck.

He heard the sheriff chuckle, then say abruptly "String him up."

The rope tightened around Will's neck and he felt himself hanging. His breath came in short gasps, his hand tied behind his back.

Then a voice rang out "Sheriff of Nottingham! You have wrongfully accused one of my men today, and that, I will not tolerate."

There was a singing noise, and Will felt the rope slacken and he landed heavily on the platform.

Screaming and utter confusion followed.

All will knew was that as soon as the sack as pulled from his head, he used all his strength and shouted at the top of his voice "RUN! IT'S A TRAP!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Trap Sprung**

Robin's eyes widened and he punched the stone wall next to him. Of course it was a trap! "Excuse me," he called down from the ramparts, where he had an arrow pointed at the cowering sheriff, "but I believe he just said the word 'trap.'"

Will nodded, breathing hard. "Robin!"

Robin looked over and down at Will, who stood in the courtyard. The youngest of the group was looking pointed out at the villagers.

Robin gave Will a puzzled look, and Will nodded. Realizing he would have to shout, Will yelled "Half of them are armed! They're the sheriff's soldiers!"

"Time to get out of 'ere," said a familiar voice, and Alan threw Will over his shoulder, barreling through the crowds. "Coming through! Scuse us, out of the way!"

The confusion just got worse as the villagers turned to their neighbors, trying to distinguish them from the sheriff's soldiers.

"WHAT!? DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! GAAAAAAH!" shrieked the sheriff as the outlaws fought their way from the courtyard.

"How will you get over the gates?" asked Will in Alan's ear, having to shout to be heard over the noise.

"I dunno, that's Robin's bit!" Alan called back. Then he added "Make that Marian's bit!"

Marian stood inside the gates, talking to one of the soldiers, who nodded to his companion and walked over to unbar the gates, pushing them open.

"I'm sorry I was late," Marian whispered, walking past, her eyes straight ahead. "I am being watched. I'll explain later, tell Robin I'll come to Sherwood tonight."

Alan nodded almost unnoticeably and snuck from his position behind barrels.

"Wait!" said Will suddenly.

"Wait!?" exclaimed Alan in a hiss. "Wait for what!?"

"The baby!"

"What baby!?"

"Just do what I tell you!" ordered Will.

With a moan, Alan turned and followed Will's instructions until they came to the alley where the baby had been knocked from Will's hands.

"It's not 'ere, there's nothin' 'ere," said Alan, shaking his head. "Sorry, Will."

Will let out a breath, but suddenly they both stiffened.

"Did you 'ear that?" asked Allan, straightening.

"Yeh, sounded like one of the barrels!" He put Will down and hurried over to the barrels lined up against the walls. He opened them, peering in each one.

Then, deciding that would take up too much time, proceeded to knock on each of them as loudly as he dared.

"Someone'll hear us," Will warned, realizing suddenly that his burst of adrenaline was fading and the pain and exhaustion were threatening to overwhelm him again.

"Hang on a sec," said Allan, rapping on the last barrel.

A thin wail came from it. Alan quickly jumped up with his back to the barrel, clearing his throat. "I, um, I think I found it," he coughed.

"Then get it!" urged Will.

With a frustrated groan, Alan opened the barrel and withdrew the baby just as Robin came around the corner. "Where have you been? Come ON! Marian got the gates open, they won't stay like that forever! And Alan, what on earth are you doing with a baby?"

"It's not mine, it's Will's!" cried Alan.

Robin turned his head incredulously towards Will. "What?" Then he hit Little John, who was next to him. "Go get Will. We have to get out of here, _now_."

The huge man nodded and scooped up Will. "Now get that baby, and let's _go_!" he said.

They snuck back through Nottingham, with Alan holding the baby as if it had the plague and Little John carrying the near-unconscious Will. Even being held hurt everywhere horribly, every step sent a nail through his head, every touch of cloth or hands on his bare, torn skin felt like fire.

Djaq and Much met them at the edge of the forest.

"What took you so long?" they both demanded at the same time.

"Uh, a little business," said Alan, holding the baby up.

Much looked at it incredulously. "You had a baby?" he cried.

"No, it's WILL'S, not mine! Why does everyone think it's mine!?" cried Alan, exasperated.

"It's _Will_'s?" asked Djaq, lifting her eyebrows and looking at the man in Little John's arms.

Robin ran up. "All right, no time for chit-chat, Gisbourne's coming."

"No, he's not," said Much, looking confused.

"Yes, he's riding out of Nottingham at this very moment!"

"No!" said Alan, also puzzled. "He was at Marian's house, remember?"

Robin stopped, remembering.

"Does that mean she lied to us?" asked Much, looking hurt.

"No, I don't think so," said Robin, shaking his head. "Come on, we'll figure this out later."

"Yeh, Marian's coming to the forest tonight," said Alan as they fled into the woods, running over bark and past trees adorned with bright green blurs for leaves, they were running so fast.

They could hear neighs and the sounds of horses galloping behind them.

Will forced his eyes open and said, his voice barely more than a moan, "Put me down."

"No!" shouted Little John firmly.

"I'm slowing you down."

"NO!"

They continued to run, zig-zagging in an attempt to lose Gisbourne and his men.

It seemed to work, because after a time the neighs faded away and the shouts of the men died down into the distance.

They reached their camp a few minutes later, setting Will carefully down.

Djaq immediately fell onto her potions and herbs, searching calmly for what she needed to save Will.

She had John lay him, stomach down, on a blanket to take care of his back first.

Much winced when he saw it. "Oh, that is absolutely horrible!"

"Djaq, will he be all right?" asked Robin quietly, walking up and crouching next to her.

"I don't know," said Djaq. She looked up, then over at the baby.

Two things were on everyone's minds – if Will would survive, and how on earth he had managed to get a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: "It was all happening again…"**

That night, Will's mind raced in and out of feverish nightmares.

Robin stood leaning against a tree, watching, his hood up so it was harder for the others to see the worried concern on his face.

He had known Will his whole life, and even though they had not been good friends until a few months ago, they were a part of each other's lives. And now Will was dying.

Djaq worked feverishly all night tending to him, her movements so quick they almost appeared panicked, although her face remained passive.

Alan fidgeted all night, watching the baby and hoping, praying, even, that Will would be all right.

If God would forgive him for baiting Will into stealing the sheriff's purse, for egging him on and goading him into it, then Alan swore he would never lie again.

Will awoke with Djaq shaking him.

"Will! Will! Wake up! Will, it's only a dream! Wake up!"

Robin and Djaq were both shaking him now. Will's eyes flew open, his breathing coming out in short, hard gasps. "It was… all happening… again," he said, his eyes staring at the crackling flames of the fire.

He was covered in sweat, the nightmare had tortured his mind viciously during the night.

Alan walked over, holding the baby carefully.

It was still asleep, and Alan felt that somehow, he knew what to do.

As Will laid his head back down with Djaq soothing him to sleep, Alan laid the baby down next to Will.

"There you go, mate," he said, standing and suddenly looking embarrassed.

Djaq smiled sadly at him, and watched as the dying man and the baby slept.

Will awoke because something was giving him a headache.

He heard snickering and saw Alan standing there, his hand in front of his mouth.

"Sorry, mate," he said through laughs, "but you look so funny!"

"You try it," said Will, disentangling the baby's tiny hands from his unruly hair with his right hand. "It's not so fun when it gives you a headache."

It had been two days since Will had almost been hung, and he could talk fine, although Djaq claimed he was still 'wavering on the brink' and would not let him get up, move, walk, or eat himself.

It was starting to annoy him.

Sure, it hurt every time he moved, and sure, it even hurt to _breathe, _but he was not the type of person to sit around and do nothing.

If only he could use his _hands! _But Djaq had forbidden that, too, saying that his broken arm was not healed hardly at all yet, and he would have to wait.

Alan was still chuckling while Will glared at him.

"Sorry," Alan said again, before sitting down, looking once more at the baby girl, and laughing again

"What are you going to name her?" asked Djaq, walking up and pulling the baby away from poor, tormented Will.

He squinted at the sky, thinking. "I don't know. She should be named after a bird, though, I think," he said.

"Why a bird?" asked Djaq, who gave a small shriek as the baby chomped onto her finger. "Ouch!"

Will and Alan both chuckled at that, while Djaq gave them aggravated looks, then turned her attention back to Will.

"In honor of Robin," said Will.

"How about Wren?" suggested a new female voice.

Everyone looked and saw Marian dismounting from her horse.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Robin demanded, running out of the trees and coming to a halt in front of Marian.

"Being watched, that's where I've been," she said, walking down to the camp fire. "The Sheriff and Sir Guy suspect me. And before you ask it, Sir Guy was not really at my house the night Alan and Much came. I had to invent the story, because I knew you had to get away from there." She looked around at them. Much and Alan waved their hands, as if moving the apology aside.

"No offense taken," said Much.

"This was the first time I have been able to get away. Apparently, Guy told the sheriff he had had enough of my being a prisoner in my own home, and the sheriff accommodated him."

"Yes, it's very handy to have friends like 'Sir Guy of Gisbourne,'" said Robin, turning his head a little.

Marian pursed her lips and looked at him. "But that's not all, Robin," said Marian.

"What now?" asked Robin, facing her. "Could there be any more?"

"Yes!"

"Then what?"

"Well if you'd give me a chance to tell you, I'd tell you what it was!" cried Marian.

Much, trying to hold in a laugh at their small spat, snorted.

Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Coughed," he said, focusing on the piece of meat in his hands. He took a defensive bite, watching them.

"Anyway, as I was saying," said Marian, turning back to Robin, "there is a small problem." She drew in a breath, glanced at Will, then back. "The sheriff is holding Luke hostage. He wants Will back so he can hang him."

Will immediately sat upright, but was pushed back down by Djaq automatically.

"Is Luke safe?" Will demanded anxiously, his eyes flicking between Robin and Marian's faces.

Marian sighed. "No. They are going to hang him tomorrow if you have not shown yourself by then."

"Aw, great," moaned Alan.

"Robin."

Robin looked at Will, then immediately shook his head. "No!"

"I've got –"

"NO, Will!"

Will's eyes widened a little – it was the first time he had heard Robin used that sharp of a tone with him.

Robin sighed and punched the tree next to him. "You're not going there."

Will's face hardened and he opened his mouth to say something, but Robin interrupted. "You're not going." He looked sternly at Will, although his eyes were sad.

He turned and walked away a few yards. Marian glanced at Will, then followed Robin.

"Robin, you're not going to just leave that poor boy to hang!"

"No, Marian, I'm not," said Robin, pulling his hands over his face and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Then you have a plan?" asked Marian, looking relieved.

"No, I don't," said Robin seriously. "But I will think of one."

"Good, because in case you hadn't heard, Will now has a wolfshead on him. Dead or alive."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Will has a baby?**

"All right, Will, It's been two days, time to fess up," said Alan, walking over to where Will lay on the ground as he glanced at Robin and Marian talking several yards away.

"What do you mean?" muttered Will.

Alan raised his arms and sad laughingly "Do you really think I'm just going to let you off with an 'oh, I found a baby on the street'? A clue: No."

This mimic of the sheriff earned Alan several chuckles from the other outlaws, but Alan waved them down with his hands. "All right, all right. I'm not bein' funny, Will, but you showin' up wi' a baby is about the last thing I expected."

"Me, too," said Djaq.

"It's not mine!" Will protested, propping himself up on his good elbow.

"Ah ah ah, stay down," warned Djaq.

Will kept his temper and laid back down, although his eyes were angry and annoyed.

"So, are you married and you never told us?" Alan pressed on.

Will ground his teeth. "No."

"You're not married!?" cried Much in alarm.

"NO!"

Djaq looked shocked. "I never thought you were the type, Will!"

"I'm NOT!"

"She forced you into it?"

"…no? What?"

Alan groaned in exasperation. "Will, the baby is somebody's."

"I know."

"Is it yours?"

"Now it is!"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know whose she is!"

"WHAT!?!?"

"Wait a minute," said Much. "You mean, you have a baby, but you don't know who the mother is?"

"That's right," said Will, feeling extremely confused.

"Oh, man…" Alan turned, then turned back. "Look, mate, you're a nice, clean, guy – so why'd you go and do somethin' like that??"

"Something like what!?" cried Will.

"Don't upset him," warned Djaq.

"Up set HIM?" cried Alan, "I'M the one that's upset!"

"Why should YOU be upset? It's Will's baby!" said Much.

"That's exactly why I'm upset!" shrieked Alan.

"What?" cried Will, Djaq, and Much together.

Little John stepped forward. "All right, the lad's had a tough time, just ease off until he feels better. Stop asking so many questions. Now – who's baby is it, Will?"

Djaq smacked her forehead.

Will rolled his eyes. "I found it on the street!"

"You DID kidnap a baby?" asked Much.

"NO!" cried Will.

From where they were standing, Marian and Robin looked over and called out "Leave him alone!"

"Just trying to figure this all out," Alan called back.

"Look," said Will, "It's not my baby. It never was. But we need to find the parents, because I pushed it out of the way of a cart so it didn't get run over, and it doesn't belong to me!"

"So Saffia Wren isn't it's real name?" asked Much, looking disappointed.

Djaq's head shot up. "What?"

"That's what I named it," said Will, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Djaq smiled widely. "I never thought I would have a baby named after me, real name or no."

"How did Much know? I didn't," said Alan.

"Much asked," said Will.

"Oh."

Just then, Robin came up. Will's eyes were worried as he looked at them. "We're going to save Luke, aren't we?"

"We're going to try," said Robin, his eyes were also worried. "I'm not sure how, but we'll try. He'll be under very heavy guard."

"Not surprising," said Alan, shaking his head.

"When are we going?" asked Will.

Djaq looked, alarmed, at Robin.

"You're not going anywhere," said Robin, and Djaq relaxed.

Will remained silent, but nodded.

"You cant' even sit up," Marian reminded him.

Will glared at her, but saw she had a point.

Robin sighed. "We go tomorrow morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Nottingham Castle**

Everyone lay sleeping peacefully. That is, everyone but Will. His eyes were closed, his breathing was even – but he was waiting.

The moon was high in the sky as Will's eyes opened. He took in the dying fire and the sleeping figures of everyone else. Djaq was lying up in a tree branch on her stomach; Allan had fallen asleep with his back up against another one, his head nodding forward. Robin was on his stomach, head in his arms, Much was dangerously close to the fire, and Little John was snoring, lying on his back. Saffia Wren was lying in the cut-out half of a log, sound asleep.

Will pulled his cloak on and stood slowly, ignoring the pain that his body threw at him to tell him to stop, that he was not healthy enough for this yet.

He picked up his axes, strapping them to himself, and hurried through the forest.

As he came out of Sherwood and saw the expanse of green ahead, leading to Nottingham, he paused to catch his breath. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, knowing he was not strong enough for this. He had too many places sewn up, too many unhealed wounds that would reopen at the slightest provocation.

He shook his head and pulled his hood up to conceal his face. He had to get Luke out, somehow.

He reached the gates. One of the guards was asleep, the other was awake, but barely. This should be easy.

The soldier looked up and saw a black-cloaked figure walking up to him. "Ere, whaddyooo wannn?" he muttered sleepily. The cloaked person stopped a foot away from him, and the soldier felt a prick in his stomach. He looked down. The tip of an ax blade rested against him. "What do you want?" he asked, frightened, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Will answered by knocking the man out with the handle of his other ax. He then went to the other soldier and repeated the process.

He turned and pulled a rope from the folds of his cloak. He walked over to the door, which was barred from the inside. Looking urgently around him, his fingers moved nimbly as he threaded a thin hook onto the end of the rope and tied it there.

Then he quietly slid the hook through the crack between the two doors, lowering it down. He talked to himself in a whisper as he worked. _"Will, you're an idiot. Robin will probably tie you up to a tree and leave you there for months when he gets back." _

He straightened when he saw he had the rope and hook where he wanted it. He grabbed the other end and wound it around a thick branch, obligingly offered by one of the great oak trees that grew outside of Nottingham wall. Will threaded the rope through two branches, his mind working quickly as he calculated this out.

Then he smiled. Grabbing the rope with his good hand, he pulled. After a moment's resistance, the bolt on the inside of the gates began to lift.

As soon as Will felt no more hesitation on the other side, he pushed the gates open and slipped inside, his coiled rope with him. He tucked it back under his cloak and slipped through the streets.

When he came to Nottingham castle, he saw that there were two guards outside those doors as well. But he did not want to go through the doors in the first place. Producing his rope again, Will walked quietly around the side and swung it upwards. The hook caught on the edge of the wall.

This would be the painful bit, Will thought, but he had to do it. He grabbed the rope and began to pull himself up it. Halfway up he stopped climbing and remained perfectly silent as a soldier walked around below him, patrolling.

Will's heart was hammering – he couldn't hold on much longer. His breathing became heavy as the guard stood below him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the guard moved away. Pulling himself up the rope, Will dropped down onto the ramparts. He wound the rope up again.

He was soaked with sweat, his broken arm was paying him back for using it before it healed. But he was inside Nottingham Castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: "What did you think I would do?"**

Will moved silently down the ramparts. Once he pushed himself against a wall as a guard walked by, but he turned a corner and the footsteps disappeared. Letting out a sigh of relief, Will turned and went to where he wanted to be – the tower window. It was small, probably only a foot in diameter and two feet in height.

Will looked at it, almost as if rethinking his plan, then shook his head. He tossed his coil of rope in, then putting his legs in, he let out his breath and slid through.

He landed, picked up the coil of rope and looked around him. It was dark, but he ran his hands along the walls until his night vision adjusted.

Moving in and out of shadows, he got down to the dungeons without being noticed. He grimaced as he saw the jailor sitting at a small table, his back against the wall, but the grimace turned into a look of disgust as he realized the jailor was snoring, sound asleep.

Will walked up quietly to him, flipped out his ax, and hit him on the head. "Sweet dreams," he said. His fingers went to the man's belt and quickly slid off the ring of keys. "Thanks."

He hurried down the cells, most of which housed a prisoner, some more than one. "Luke?" he called in a loud whisper.

"Will!?"

"Luke!" Will ran over to the cell where Luke had his face pressed against the bars. "Will! What are you doing here?"

"Training elephants," said Will dryly. He peered at the lock, then flipped through the keys until he found the right one. He had the door open in less than a minute, and he pulled Luke into a fierce hug. They stood there for a moment, then Will pulled away. "Come on, you have to get out of here."

"I'm not complaining," said Luke. "The sheriff was really angry at you. What did you do? All I know is that I was grabbed, shoved in the cell, and told that you'd better come for me or I was dead!"

"I'll explain everything, but we really should be outside when I do," said Will. "Follow me."

Luke followed Will back out the way he came, using the grappling hook again to help them get back out. Once they dropped down the walls, they ran back for Sherwood. They tore through the forest, knowing that it would not be long before Luke's absence was discovered.

They stopped a ways away from the camp, and Will looked at Luke. "Luke…"

"What?" panted Luke.

"Are you all right?"

"Aside from being hungry and now exhausted, I'm fine," said Luke. "Why?"

"They didn't hurt you?"

"Not really," said Luke.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" demanded Will.

Luke looked surprised at his brother's sharp tone. "What's wrong, Will?"

Will took a deep breath. "Just answer the question."

"A guard punched me in the face. But I'm fine," said Luke, looking anxiously at his older brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Will. "Come on."

As soon as the two reached the clearing, Will stopped. Robin was leaning against a tree opposite them, his face dark. "Will!"

"Robin, look, I-"

"You what?" demanded Robin, striding forward. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What did you think I would do?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I didn't," said Will.

"What's going on?" asked Luke anxiously.

Robin continued talking, hardly noticing Luke. "In your condition – Djaq told you not even to sit up!"

"Well, I did, and I'm alive, aren't I?" shouted Will. Luke jumped. Will hardly ever raised his voice at all.

Robin grabbed his head with his hands, then dropped then and looked at Will. Will stiffened, expecting something like more sharp rebukes, but instead Robin pulled him into a hug.

Will felt relief overwhelm him, and he embraced Robin back with his good arm.

"I'm glad you're all right," said Robin, releasing him and then looking at Luke. "And I see you did what you set out to do."

"Is that Will? Will! Will, I am going to kill you!" Djaq's thickly accented voice came before Will could see her. He backed up instinctively as she flew at him, hugging him as well and being careful to miss his broken arm. "You are a foolish, stupid man!"

Luke saw the muscles in his brother's jaw move, like it always did when he was either angry or holding back some other strong emotion. "Will? What am I missing?"

"Will should not even have gotten out of bed!" exclaimed Djaq.

"Why not?"

"He was held in the sheriff's dungeons," spat the Saracen, "and tortured."

Luke went pale and looked at his brother. "You were?"

Will nodded after a reluctant moment.

"And you still came after me?"

Another nod.

"And you climbed up and down that rope with a broken arm?"

Another nod and a "You what!?" from Djaq.

Soon everyone was awake and crowding around Will, demanding the whole story and hugging Will and Luke.

The next morning, Will was looking at Luke. "Well, it's time to go," he said.

"Yeah," said Luke, looking down. "Back to Scarborough." He looked up and wrapped his arms around his older brother. "Will, be careful. You're the only family I've got left."

"I will," Will promised, hugging Luke tightly.

Luke finally released him, trying to blink back tears. "Good."

Robin saw Luke off, then returned to camp where Will was looking at the fire. Saffia Wren was next to him, cooing softly and looking contented.

"Well, now we only have one more problem," he said, looking at the baby. "Finding out whose baby that is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Man with the Plan**

"Will, think again. Do you have any idea whose the baby is?" asked Robin desperately, looking at the younger outlaw.

"Robin, I told you! All I did was push Saffia out of the way of a cart. She had no parents around that I saw!"

Djaq looked over. "We could always ask around," she said.

"Yeh, right," said Allan, "we go through the whole of Nottingham holding up a baby and goin' "Is this yours?" I don't think so."

Robin straightened, a look of thoughtfulness on his face. "Allan," he said, "I think you just hit on something."

"Yeah. Much."

Much winced as Allan punched him in the shoulder. "What is it, Robin?" asked Djaq, walking forward.

"First of all, we'll tell everyone what happened, and that Will saved the child and we now have it."

"It's a girl," said Will.

"What?"

Will shifted. "Don't forget to tell them it's a girl," he said.

"Right. We'll tell everyone in Nottingham – announce it. Say that we'll give money to anyone who will claim it."

"But won't that mean lots of people will come after it?" asked Much, looking confused.

"Exactly!" said Robin. "Including the mother, hopefully."

"And then what? We have a mob on our hands!" said Much, shaking his head.

"King Solomon once came up with a way to dispel arguments over a baby," said Robin.

"And we're going to listen to him!?" cried Much.

"Why not? It worked for him, didn't it?" asked Robin.

"What did he do?" asked Djaq.

"Two women both claimed a baby was theirs. Solomon said that he would cut the baby in half, and each could take half the baby!"

"THAT is REVOLTING!" cried Much, looking disgusted. "You're going to chop up a baby!!"

"NO!" said Robin. "He SAID he would, but then the real mother asked him to give the baby to the other woman. So, Solomon knew who the real mother was!"

"Oh, I get it," said Much.

"Naw, you don't," said Allan, and Much glared at him.

"So, how are we going to work this out?" asked Little John, looking confused.

"I don't know yet," said Robin.

"Well, we can't bring them here," said Will, looking up, then glancing at Djaq. The Saracen nodded. "I agree," she said. "And you cannot hold yourself up in public!" "You would be captured and hung," agreed Little John.

"But not if we didn't say who we were," said Robin slowly, a crafty look suddenly coming onto his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Much, looking puzzled.

"What if an anonymous person spoke up and said they had found a child on the street?"

"And?" asked Djaq.

"And did what we already said!" Robin looked at each of the gang. "Well? What do you think?"

"It might work," said Little John.

Djaq nodded. "It might,' she said. "But Robin… it's risky." Concern shone from her large brown eyes.

"Djaq, I've told you a hundred times." Robin grinned confidently at her. "Risks are a part of life!"

"But creating your own?"

"It's okay," said Will. "We'll have your back, Robin."

"Well, no one will have yours," said Djaq, looking sharply at Will. "You're staying here."

"But it's his baby," Allan protested.

"It's NOT mine!" Will shot back. Allan blinked. "All right, all right. But it's a foster kid, ain't it? He's got a right to see it off! You know, back to its parents."

"Djaq, it'll be all right," said Robin, then looked worriedly at Will. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah," said Will, nodding. He glanced at tiny Saffia Wren, who lay cooing in the folds of his cloak piled next to him.

"I'll be sorry to see her go," said Allan.

"What, you miss no sleep?" grinned Much.

"Well, what about Will and his peace?" asked Little John, grinning.

"What're you going to make this kid, Will? The little dagger?" asked Allan, grinning widely.

Will glanced at him, grinning. "No, it's a girl!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Girls can fight, look at Marian!"

"Hello?" broke in Djaq. "What do I look like, a pigeon?"

"Well…" said Allan, rubbing his chin. Djaq glared at him, and he laughed.

"When are we executing this plan, Robin?" asked Little John, turning to their leader.

"Tomorrow," said Robin. "Tomorrow, the baby goes back to its parents. Whoever they are!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't think this will work," said Djaq honestly as they walked through the forest towards Nottingham the next day.

"I agree, it hasn't got a chance," said Much. "I'm sorry, Robin."

"It's sure to fail, Robin," said Allan.

"It's mad," said Little John, nodding his head.

Will was the only one who said nothing, but watched.

Robin turned around with a faint grin. "Glad we're all agreed. Let's go."

"You're ridiculous, did anyone ever tell you that?" asked Djaq, hurrying up.

"Frequently," Robin called back.

"Mostly Marian," snorted Allan. "And I agree wi' her."

"It doesn't seem to have affected _you_ much though, does it?" asked Much of Robin.

"Nope," he answered without a look behind. This was how the entire walk through the forest sounded, and by the time they reached the outskirts of Nottingham, Robin had the distinct feeling that they all thought he was crazy. Finally, he turned around and looked at Will, the only one who hadn't spoken. "Well?" he asked, hands on hips.

Will looked taken aback. "Well what?"

"What do you think about the plan? You're the only one who hasn't voted against it," said Robin, watching the younger man's face.

"Saffia hasn't," chimed Allan, earning himself several dark looks from the rest of the gang.

"Well, Will?" Robin repeated.

"I think…" Will glanced down at the baby in his arms, then shrugged. "Anything to get her back to her parents," he said.

"Good. Then let's go," said Robin. Pulling up their hoods, they marched into Nottingham, hoods up.

After they had slipped in, Will walked over to Robin. "Robin, you were joking about all that King Solomon stuff before, weren't you?" he asked in a low voice.

Robin grinned. "Of course!"

"Then what are we really going to do?"

Robin bit his lip and looked at Will. "I don't know. Look for the parents – anything. I think we'll need Marian's help for this one." He glanced at the baby, then at Will. "I'll go get Allan – he'll go to Marian and tell her we're here and we'll be here all day if necessary. But stay out of trouble. Got it?"

"Got it," said Will, backing into the shadows. Robin turned and ducked away.

* * *

"Allan, what are you doing here?" asked Marian, surprised to see the outlaw outside her window.

"Uh… we have a problem," he said, "and Robin thought you could 'elp."

"What_… kind_ of problem?" Marian leaned forward to catch every word.

"Well, we're all in Nottingham tryin' to find the baby's parents, and… well, we're stuck. But we can't just take care of it!"

"I know," sighed Marian. "The forest is no place for a child."

"Roit! My point exactly!" said Allan with a conniving grin.

"So you have to find the right parents for it?" asked Marian, biting her lip.

"Yeh," said Allan. "Nobody wants another mouth to feed in times like this, so we've gotta make sure we get the right parent, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"I know," said Marian. "I'll ride into Nottingham and see what I can do. Tell Robin to keep an eye out for me."

"Got it," said Allan, and dropping from the window ledge, he raced back for Nottingham as fast as he could make his legs go.

Allan walked quickly through the crowded, busy streets of Nottingham looking for Robin when someone grabbed his arm and hauled him into an alley. "Well?" demanded Robin.

"She's comin,'" said Allan, "she sez to keep a lookout for her."

Robin let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I don't see what's so important about a baby in the first place," said Allan. "Roy had it right when he said we were outlaws, not wet-nurses."

"Yes, well even Roy repented of saying that," said Robin, squinting. "What time did Marian say she would be here?"

"She was ridin' out directly after me," said Allan.

"Good," said Robin. "She'll be here any minute then."

* * *

Marian rode in, looking for any of the outlaws. She saw Much first, pretending to be nosing over a pile of cloth when really he was looking for her. She rode her horse past him, hissing "Psst!" as she did so.

Much did not seem to notice who she was, because he turned around with an annoyed look. "Imagine someone _hissing_ at _me!_" he sniffed. "THAT is just _rude_!" and turned back around.

Marian growled and dismounted, leaving her horse to be tended by a Nottingham guard.

"I'll take him to the castle, my lady," the man said, and Marian nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you."

She walked through the streets, deciding Much was a lost cause. She nearly screamed as a hand went over her mouth and she was pulled behind the corner of a building. She whirled around, a dagger out, then sighed with relief. "Oh, Will."

"I thought Robin was going to talk to you," he said, looking confused.

"He WAS, if I can ever find him," she said, rolling her eyes. She reached out and took the baby from Will, who proceeded to move forward and look around the edge of the wooden building.

"Will," said Marian suddenly, making the young outlaw turn around, "did this baby have anything with it when you rescued it?"

"Not that I know of," said Will, walking back over. "Why?"

"Because I think this baby doesn't have any parents," said Marian, her face suddenly turning white.

"What's wrong?" asked Will, stepping forward with a concerned look.

Marian did not answer. "We must find Robin," she said.

* * *

They found Robin within ten minutes, and he was looking for Marian as well.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, turning and looking at Marian.

"Looking for you. Robin, first I must tell you that you will not find this child's parents."

"Why not?" asked Robin and Will at the same time.

"They died of the plague," said Marian.

"What plague?" asked Robin, his eyebrows shooting up.

"A week ago, one house on the street was quarantined," Marian explained. "Because it looked like the plague was there. Everyone died, or so we thought. I think that when they were taking the bodies out in a cart, the baby fell out onto the road!"

Will scratched his head and looked at Robin with a surprised shrug. "It makes sense," he said.

"How did you know all this, Marian?" asked Robin, peering into her face.

"Guy told me, who else?" asked Marian.

"So you're tellin' me that we've been takin' care of the plague for this long?" asked Allan in disbelief, from where he had appeared behind them.

"It would seem so," said Marian with a look that was a little shocked herself.

Allan couldn't believe it. "Well, Will, if we all die, it's thanks to you, remember that!"

"It's not Will's fault, he couldn't have known," said Marian defensively.

"But what are we s'posed to do wi' it now?" asked Allan, looking at the infant with distaste.

"It's not an 'it'," Will reminded him.

"So-rry," said Allan with a grin. Then he said to Marian in a loud whisper "Never call a baby 'it,' the mother'll get testy."

Will did not look too offended, but Robin glared at Allan. "Will saved this baby's life, so stop teasing him."

"All right, all right," said Allan, raising his arms.

"Robin, go gather the others," said Marian. "I think I know someone who will take this child."

* * *

Another ten minutes later and the outlaws were all gathered in a knot, after Marian explained everything to them. "Now," she said, "I know a family who would take the child."

"You do?" asked Robin, surprised.

"Yes, I do," said Marian. "They just lost a little one of their own and are heartbroken. Not many people would be willing to take in another mouth to feed, but these people would. And will."

"So… what do we do?" asked Robin. "We don't know them – could you do it for us?"

Marian looked annoyed, but said slowly "I suppose." She looked at Will, who was holding Saffia. He looked down at it, then handed it carefully to Marian. "Don't forget," he said. "Her name."

"Saffia Wren, remember that, now," said Allan, looking earnestly at Marian.

Marian smiled. "I will. She'll be well taken care of, Robin. Will, I'll see that the family has money enough to feed her."

"What family is it?" asked Robin curiously.

"Ah-ah," said Marian with an impish grin, "I can't tell you."

"Why not!?" cried Robin.

"Because then you might be foolish and try and visit her," said Marian, striding away.

* * *

As they were nearing the border of Sherwood, having left Nottingham, Marian came riding up. "I said you might be foolish to try and visit the child," she said. Then she smiled. "And if any harm came to Saffia Wren Knighton, I don't think the parents would be very happy."

Everyone gaped at her. _"Knighton!?" _

Marian looked innocently at them, and Robin said "But you said the parents had lost a child!"

"I lied," said Marian, with a sweet smile. She clucked to her horse and galloped away before they could say anything.

"She'll be well-taken care of, that's certain," said Little John. "She, I like."

Will watched Marian disappear with a smile on his face. "Yeah," he said. "I'm glad."

THE END


End file.
